Field of the Invention
In the conduct of an extensive plant breeding program, I originated a substantial number of new and distinct varieties of fruit trees, and which included the herein-claimed variety of Asian pear tree; such plant breeding program having been undertaken by me at the University of California, Davis, Yolo County, Calif., in its research nursery, and in one of its experimental orchards.